Relena and Heero's wedding
by DarkAngel6
Summary: Umm..the title tells it all! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter Title

Relena and Heero's Wedding  
  
  
Author's comment: All the pilots are 21 in this epic saga. So it's legal for then to drink wine and stuff.   
  
  
Prologue  
Relena looked at the strong, sturdy figure beside her. In the dark, she could hardly make out the expression on his face. Although she wasn't sure, she thought it looked like embarrassment on his face, a very un-like Heero gesture. Relena had been awake working on some papers for Darlian's will when Heero had called and asked her on a midnight walk in the park. She gladly excepted, knowing that an invitation from Heero was rare.   
  
When they reached the fountain, Heero stopped with his back toward Relena. "R-Relena. Can I ask you something? "  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will-Can-It's my mission to--- Never mind," he said at last. "It's getting dark. I should walk you home." Puzzled, Relena agreed, trying not to give a second thought.   
  
At around noon, Relena woke up in her apartment. For several months, she had been staying in a small, one-room, apartment until Darlian's will complications were cleared. She trudged into her small kitchen. On the counter was a note.   
Attached to the side lying up was a ring. Relena squinted at for a moment. She opened the shades, and looked at it more clearly. Yes, it was definitely a diamond, engagement ring. But from who? She had many admirers in the colonies. But this wasn't a cheap diamond-it appeared to be at least 14carot gold around the base that held the diamond. She flipped over the note that was full of cross-outs.  
It read, ignoring the cross-outs, "Marry Me, Relena. H." Dazzled, without even realizing it, she slipped the ring on her ring finger. Without out even thinking or pondering why, she had excepted Heero Yuy as her fiancee.   
  
Hurrying, so she wouldn't miss Heero on his lunch break, she rushed to the park, to the fountain. Making sure she walked past him so he would catch the light of her ring, she walked easily and unhurried. She caught his eye, and nodded. They would be married.  
  
But guess who was hiding in the bushes while all this was going on? Non other that the famed Duo Maxwell. He could hardly contain himself, the braid-wearing freak that he is. After about two minutes, he cracked and rushed over to Heero. "CAN I BE THE BEST MAN? CAN I CAN I CAN I??!!!"  
  
Heero still held is calm, steady face. "Sorry Duo, that show of eccentric behavior just made you the Ring-Bearer at tops. Trowa is the Best-Man, because I was his an Quatre's wedding."  
  
Somewhat dismayed, Duo plopped down on the park bench beside Heero. "As long as I get to wear a suit.... I swear I never would have guessed!"  
  
"Well, you did 'guess' because you happen to spy on every Gundam pilot that ever walked the earth OR the colonies. You are always the first one to know about the Gundam Pilots' weddings. You even knew about Trowa and Quatre before I did, and I was their best man!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I get your point. I'll tell Wufei, you tell Trowa and Quatre. They're most likely playing croquette on Mr. Winner's winning mansion lawn."  
  
So while Heero went to invite Trowa and Quatre (and quite a few guests he added along the way), Relena was in a dark office with the high back of a chair facing her.   
  
"Zechs.... I have something to ask you."   
  
She looked at his ring finger to support herself, and non-surprisingly found a wide, gold band. "Noin?" Then, in a very un-like Zechs gesture, she found him blushing, and nodding just slightly.   
  
"Anyway, w-well suppose I have this friend. And she's getting married. She wants her brother to be the minister, even though he's a retired soldier and has no ministering experience whatsoever. How should she ask him?"  
  
"Of course I'll be the minister at yours and Heero's wedding. If you'd even just asked me, I would have said yes. You've chosen quite an interesting King for the Sanc Kingdom. Going against the wishes of the Sanc Kingdom's total pacifism and becoming a soldier worked against me, so I wouldn't be King. But here, you've gone and chosen yourself a former Gundam Pilot. Very interesting, indeed. "  
  
It was Relena's turn to blush. "Well, we all have our priorities. Nice to see you again, dearest brother, but I really must be going. Good day!'  
  
"Finally got myself out of that one."  
  
She decided to head back to her apartment, and call someone to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. "What am I doing, anyway? I am marrying a former Gundam pilot, former pilot of Wing Gundam ZERO. I must be insane! I'll call Quatre, he'll reassure me."   
  
She reached her apartment and called Quatre. The phone rang around seven times before anyone picked it up. "Hello, Winner residence. Sorry, I was just playing a game of croquette, and had to rush inside to get it. I was afraid you'd hang up-"   
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Oh, Relena! Congratulations! I'd been expecting it all along, really! You're doing the right thing, even it you don't know it! Really, you're still the one Heero really opens up his feeling for, except Duo, who he just yells at. It's so wonderful! I was thinking a spring wedding would be good, even if it doesn't really make much here in the colonies. The sunlight would be perfect. Or maybe we could go down to earth, and have a spring wedding down there..."   
Quatre proceeded to comfort Relena, and even whip up a few wedding plans. It was decided that he would be a solo-violinist. Relena was so comforted, she forgot to wonder how he had even heard about it in the first place.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Relena and Heero's Wedding  
  
Relena was just setting out some wineglasses when the doorbell rang. She hurried to the hall mirror before opening the door. Heero stood there with a single, white rose. "How beautiful," she breathed. " I'll get a vase for it, and then we'll eat. I thought that maybe we'd have a little wine before we went to dinner. Would you care for some?"  
Heero nodded, grunting, and not really fitting in with the crystal wineglasses of the silky tablecloth. She poured the deep red liquid into the sparkling glasses. Heero took a deep sip. There was an uncomfortable silence. "So... are we having a spring wedding, or what?" Heero said.  
"I was thinking of a spring wedding, perhaps on earth. Spring is so beautiful there! I told Quatre he could be a violinist. And Trowa is the Best Man, right?" She received a nod from Heero. " Oh, I forgot to tell you that Zechs is the Minister. I think we could have it in the ruins of the old Sanc Kingdom. I should invite Lady Une, Trieze, Wufei (he refuses to be in the wedding), Hildie, Noin, Quatre's friend, what's his name, Rasid, and his company, and I think that's it. Do you know anyone else?" He shook his head. "Good! I think we should get to dinner. They might give our reservations to someone else!"  
They ate at the fanciest restaurant in town. Heero then dropped her off at home. "Goodbye, Heero! I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you have gotten the others to help. I'll call them tonight. Maybe I can organize a potluck! I have a lot of things in storage from the Sanc Kingdom. I don't see how they'll fit in your-OUR apartment. It'll work out! Bye!"  
Heero drove off with a lot more to think about then Relena's junk. More important, how was he going to profess his love to Relena. And how was he going to learn how to play the violin in five months?  
  
Disclaimers: Yaddda Yadda Ya... You know the routine. I don't own any of these characters, Gundam Wing, or anything else in this story except this story. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise(c), not me.   
  
hope you liked it! This is the first chapter..I might add more! Please e-mail me comments at gwingfan303@yahoo.com  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Relena and Heero's Wedding: Part 2  
  
Author's note: Might wanna read the first part. The violin thing...I'll try to explain it. I do NOT want to even think about writing Heero's bachelor party, but if you want me to, e-mail me.   
  
Relena moved in with Heero the following day. Duo and Hilde brought along one of their friends to help out. Relena's potluck was a big hit-everyone loved her quadruple-chocolate brownies.   
  
  
Three months later....  
"Quatre! I CANNOT play this @&^#*@& violin! How am I going to play Relena the waltz that we danced to the first time? GOD!!! I cannot do this!!!!"  
This obviously was Heero, struggling through another painful violin lesson with Quatre. Quatre had very enthusiastically taken Heero as his student, but after the first few lessons, Quatre had started to regret it. Just then, Quatre looked like he was about to cry.  
Heero banged the violin on a nearby table, smashing it into millions splintered pieces of wood. Quatre shook his head with a sigh, and pulled another violin out of a nearby china cupboard. This had been the seventh violin Heero had smashed so far.  
"I'm really sorry, Quatre," Heero said apologetically. "I just don't know how I can tell Relena I love her. And the only way I think I know how is to play the waltz we danced to the around the first time I met her."   
"It's OK. Why don't we stop for today? Trowa and I really have to go and visit Catharine. She's not feeling to well these days, although she's promised she'd make it to the wedding.  
  
  
  



End file.
